Handcuffs
by prettykurama
Summary: Rated T to be safe. "Because it seems while you were away that you forgot who your senior field agent was and this next exercise is to help you remember." ONE SHOT!


**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS.**

**A/N: Sorry to keep everyone waiting on my other stories I just have had these ideas for one shots and I had to get them down before I lost them. This is one of them. But do not worry I am working on Risky Business. **

We meet up every Friday night. We have ever since the first day Gibbs left for Mexico 3 years ago. Gibbs came back a few months later. We had to stop once I was sent back to Israel and he left for his agent afloat position a few years after Gibbs came back. Our Friday night started back up a few days after we all returned.

It's Friday night once again and we agreed to meet up at his apartment. Our deal was that it was no strings attached. We would do it, sleep and in the morning act like nothing ever happened once we got into work. It was all for pleasure and not a relationship of any kind.

I knock on his apartment door and wait for him to answer. He opens the door with a slice of pizza in his hand. He smiles and opens the door a little wider for me to walk in. I nod as I walk passed him and into his apartment. I take off my jacket and place it on the back of the couch which leaves me in a white camisole. He walks into the kitchen and grabs a plate with a slice of pizza on it. He walks back over to me and sets the plate down on my lap leaning his face close to mine.

"For you Ma'am," he says smiling. He knows that I hate to be called Ma'am but he continues to do it anyways. Maybe it is because I have never hurt him for it.

"Call me that again and I will seriously hurt you." I glare at him making sure he knows that I mean what I threaten.

"Whatever you say… Ma'am." I quickly look at him.

"I mean Ziva." he corrects himself before I even have time to say or do anything to him.

"Better." I turn back and pick up the pizza and start to eat. I finish my slice and walk into the kitchen to clear my plate and to grab a glass of water. I have always looked forward to our Friday nights. I have never felt such pleasure before from a man. He really lives up to his reputation.

"Are you coming Tony?" I ask looking over my shoulder while walking to his bedroom.

"Yeah be right there." he calls back walking into a different room. I have never really been in that room before but searching that room is the last thing on my mind. I walk into his room and lie down on the bed and wait for him to enter. As he enters he has this look on his face that I have never seen before. It makes me worry a little bit. What could he possibly have in store for our night of… fun.

"What do you have?" I ask looking at him questioningly.

"A little surprise for my big bad Mossad Officer." He says smiling and walking over to the bed.

"Now be a good girl for once and close your eyes. Keep them closed for as long as I say." He demands climbing onto the bed. I close my eyes as he tells me. I hear something like a chain jingling around above my head. He gently grabs one of my wrists and holds it above my head as he straps on something furry. He repeats this action with my other wrist.

"Ok my ninja you may open them." he whispers in my ear. I open my eyes and look up to see that he has handcuffed me to one of the bars on his headboard. The handcuffs are furry and red. I look back at him to see him laughing as he is sitting on top of me.

"Get these off me right now!" I demand furiously. How dare he handcuff me? No matter I can get out of handcuffs I have done it many times before.

"I have been saving these for just the right occasion." He says laughing.

"This is not funny Tony!" I yell working the handcuffs trying to get them off.

"Don't bother sweet cheeks you won't be able to get out of those bad boys. I bought them… a special order. Just for you." He says poking me on the nose with his index finger.

"I have one question." I ask my chest moving up and down from frustration. I know he notices this because his eyes are glued to my chest area.

"And what is that?" he asks not moving his eyes.

"First of all my eyes are up here Tony. And my question is why? You have never used anything like this before. So why now?" I ask. He looks back up into my eyes and smiles.

"Because it seems while you were away that you forgot who your senior field agent was and this next exercise is to help you remember." He says leaning down and capturing my lips with his. I want to grab him but the handcuffs do not allow me to. But as his teeth graze my bottom lip all my emotions to kill him are replaced with feelings of desire.

Sometimes I really hate him for being Senior Field Agent, but it is times like now where I really love it.

**A/N: So there it was. If it's bad I'm sorry but if you loved it that's great!**


End file.
